A Beauty And Hormonal Beast
by The Darling Child
Summary: Belle and Adam don't know how to describe their teenage daughter, Camille. But after not seeing her for ten years, can you blame them? Belle's had her romance, lived her life and told her story, now it's her daughter's turn.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

**AN: I'm a huge beauty and the beast fan, and I've been waiting a while to get this story straight before writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review! Criticism? Hit me! Compliments? Even better!**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish that my parents invested in the Beauty And The Beast for my sixteenth birthday, they did not. I hardly own anything.**

* * *

_The little girl ran up the large flight of stairs, tripping over her beige dress. Her dark curls bounced up and down as she kicked off her white slippers, quickening her pace as she ran down the red carpeted hallway of the palace._

_She came to a sudden stop as soon as she heard the voices of her parents in their bedroom._

_Her eyebrows were furrowed in an inquisitive manner as she tiptoed closer to the bedroom to hear their voices better, her curiosity getting the best of her._

"_Adam," Her mother's voice echoed addressing her father, "You know that I want the best for out dear Camille. If King Tarquin's men move in before next month-"_

"_They won't," She heard her father interrupt._

"_If they do," Belle continued, "This region of France will not be a safe place to raise a child."_

_Her father grumbled, "I don't want her separated from us."_

_She barely heard her mother's calm voice, "Neither do I, but I also don't want her to get hurt. St. Petra's boarding school is a safe place where she'll meet new friends and be taught by highly experienced teachers."_

_Camille held her breath during the silence between her parents until her mother finally spoke, "It's an all girls academy."_

_Another silence._

_Belle continued, "Just until we're absolutely sure that she'll be safe here."_

"_Found you!" Came a voice from behind Camille. She widened her eyes in horror, turning around and bringing her finger to her lips, to shush the boy that came running down._

_His light brown hair was tousled and his blue eyes were creased with excitement, a wide smile was plastered to his face._

"_Shh!" Camille cried frustratingly._

_Before she knew it, the large door beside her was opened as her parents slid out and looked down at their daughter with amused looks on their faces._

_Belle had her arms crossed, a smile tugged at her lips, "Eavesdropping now, are we Milly?"_

_Camille turned to look up her parents, a hopeful smile on her face. _

_Adam laughed and turned to the little boy that stood with a goofy grin on his face, "Chip?"_

_The boy straightened his back, "Yes, sir?"_

_Adam tried his best not to laugh at him, "Go help you mother prepare for dinner."_

_Chip nodded instinctively and saluted the man, "Yes sir!"_

_Adam waited until Chip was gone before turning to Belle, "Why don't you start packing the bags then, Belle?"_

_Belle gave her husband an unsure look before agreeing with a slight smile and leaving the little brunette girl and the grown man by themselves._

_Adam knelt down, making sure to be eye-level with his daughter, their blue eyes met, "Camille, you must know that your mother and I love you very much."_

"_I do," The girl responded light heartedly._

_Her father continued, "I'm sure you've heard all the hustle about the approaching men, Tarquin's men-"_

"_I have, daddy," Camille smiled understandingly._

_He smirked and knelt looking at his daughter for a few minutes before continuing, "Your mother and I have concluded that it would not be a good idea to have a little seven year old running about the castle during these times. A seven year old who we worry about every single minute of every single hour. We want what's best for you, Milly, we want you to be safe and away from harm."_

_He watched intently as the girl's smile slowly faded into a frown, her eyes showing looks of great disbelief._

"_What about Chip?" She asked unsurely, _

_Her father gave her a confused glance._

"_Will Chip be away from harm?"_

_Adam smiled at his daughter, putting a hand on her head and slightly messing up her hair, "I'm sure that Mrs. Potts has a plan for Chip too."_

_Camille's eyes focused on her father's._

_Adam tried his best keep a straight face, but his new parenting nature disallowed him to, his head filling with regret and emptiness already. That such a remarkable creature- a mix of both him and Belle- would be away from him._

_Camille wrapped her arms around her father's neck, throwing her small body at him, she rested her little head against his shoulder._

"_Don't worry, Milly," Her father soothed her, stroking her hair gently, "You'll be back in no time."_

* * *

No time. _Sure_. No time took ten years, thought Camille, recalling the memory.

She smirked to herself as the carriage finally stopped beside the palace she once new. Stepping out into the cool breeze, she viewed the large garden in front, all around, blossomed beautiful flowers: daisies, daffodils, roses…

God, she hated roses.

She just couldn't think of the reason why…

And then she remembered throwing herself into the rose bushes, thinking that they were the perfect place to hide from Chip during their hide and seek phase.

Who even plays hide and seek with one other person?

Camille shook those thoughts out of her head. She threw a dark curl out of her face as she made her way to the large front door.

_Should I knock? _She questioned in her head.

Before she knew it, The door flew open.

"Surprise!" At least thirty people came running out of the door, each taking their own turn to greet her. Camille stood frozen in place. All around her stood old characters she remembered from her childhood. There was Cogsworth, and Lumier, Babette, Mrs. Potts…

"Milly!" Her mother threw her arms around her, swaying her about for a few seconds, "Welcome home!"

Beside Belle stood her father, looking as pleased as ever. He gave his daughter a warm smile and a wink.

"Wait till you see the beautiful gowns we got you, m'dear!" Mrs. Potts cried tugging on Camille's usually worn plain beige dress.

"And the food!" Lumier exclaimed in delight.

Camille laughed and let the group lead her inside of the palace. Camille sighed to herself. All those years away at St. Petra's and she had really missed this place. She was quick to notice that barely anything had changed. The same old, family portrait was hung in it's usual place, the same old red carpeted stairs looked as large as ever, and the same charm never left.

Except…

Except something was missing. Some_one_ was missing.

Camille frowned to herself as she followed the wavering scent of cooked food to the kitchen where Mrs. Potts stood directing the many cooks.

"No no no!" Potts cried flailing her hands in the air, "This is Camille's coming home dinner! We can't serve _chicken_!"

Camille slowly crept into the kitchen, giving Mrs. Potts a slight poke at the shoulder.

Mrs. Potts turned around, jumping, "Milly, dear! You aren't supposed to be here!"

Camille gave her an apologetic look before continuing, "Yes, Mrs. Potts, I'm really sorry about that. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?" Mrs. Potts encouraged.

"Well," Camille began, "If you've seen Chip around."

Mrs. Potts smiled, her rosy cheeks sticking out on her pale face as she responded rather proudly, "Chip is just finishing up his own studies, at University, he should be back from school in a couple of days."

Camille's eyes widened. University.

How old was Chip now? Oh yeah, twenty-one.

Twenty. One.

Well, no duh he was University. She couldn't really see him staying here and helping his mother out in the kitchen.

Then again, the last time she saw Chip, he was eleven years old.

Camille smiled, "I almost forgot how quickly time flies by."

Mrs. Potts furrowed her brows, "_You're_ telling me."

The girl laughed, "Thanks again for everything Mrs. Potts."

"No problem dear."

Camille turned to leave the busy kitchen, one less body in that small, sweaty space was a good idea.

She stopped in her tracks before completely exiting, "Oh, and chicken sounds fine!"

* * *

"To Camille!" Lumier toasted.

"To Camille!" Echoed everybody seated at the long dining table.

Laughter erupted from every seat as champagne spilled from the glasses.

"We really are glad to have you back, Camille," Belle whispered to her daughter sitting beside her, "It was so hard letting go of you."

Camille smiled, "Mother, you've said that to me at least ten times this night."

Belle shrugged, "I just wanted you to know it. Knowing your stubborn nature, you probably thought we shipped you off for good."

Camille smirked, "Blame father for that stubborn nature; I obviously got that from him."

People sitting nearby chuckled.

Babette smiled at her, "That gown looks wonderful on you, Milly."

Camille looked down at the rich crimson dress that she was wearing. It wasn't something she'd usually pick up, but for an occasion like this, she'd wear anything to make the people seated at that very table pleased and proud of her. Especially after not being with them for so long.

"Thank you Babette," She answered politely.

Cogsworth beamed, "Oh Milly! We bought a ton of new books for you! You were quite the book worm!"

"Still am," She chuckled.

"Good! Good!" He responded.

Lumier coughed, "So Camille, darling, we'll have to keep our eyes out for a nice boy for you, no?"

A few cooks and maids wolf whistled, Camille just chuckled, "Hardly, Lumier."

Lumier frowned, "Oh, and why not, mademoiselle?"

Camille shrugged, the same smile on her face, "I just got back, Lumier. I would rather spend my time with you and everybody else at the castle."

Mrs. Potts caught a falling tear from the corner of her eye, "Such a sweet girl. Like her mother!"

"How about a ball, Milly?" Lumier asked, "The perfect way for you to find your love. A little dancing, a little food, a little _kissing_, no?"

Camille turned to her mother to see her holding her breath and watching her, "Mother?"

Belle smiled nervously, "Yes dear?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you have already planned some sort of ball without my consent?"

From the other side of the table, Cogsworth pointed a podgy finger at Lumier, "I told you! I _told_ you to ask her first, but _no_!"

Camille looked from her mother, to Lumier to her father, who sat emotionless picking at the food on his plate with his fork, his eyes on the table.

"Really?" Camille asked, splitting the silence like a knife through butter, "This is how I'm welcomed back?"

Lumier gave a nervous smile.

Camille sighed, shaking her head. She took the napkin of her lap, placing it onto her plate and got up from her seat, "Excuse me."

She left without saying another word, and just wandered the hallways.

_It so figured_, she thought, _She finally comes back and they try to get rid of her once again._


	2. She Smells Like Spring Rain

**AN: Hey guys, thanks again for reading. You know what would be super awesome? If you'd review. But hey, it's just a thought. (WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE). **

**Disclaimer: I wonder how much Beauty and The Beast is worth. Probably not in my budget, considering I have two twenties and lint in my wallet…maybe a guitar pick or two. Oh well. I don't own Beauty and The Beast and I probably never will.**

* * *

Camille stood in one of the ancient hallways of the palace, viewing the old family portraits of the precious kings and queens of France. She sighed to herself as yet another misbehaving curl fell onto her face. Throwing it back, she slipped one hair elastic from her wrist and put her dark hair into a messy bun.

"Milly?" Came a quiet voice from behind her.

Camille turned around to find herself face to face with her father. His eyes met hers as he took a step closer to her.

"Look, this is not the way I'd like to welcome you back," Adam said, "Believe me, the last thing on my mind is wedding off my little girl."

Camille blushed.

'But," He continued, "Lumier has put a lot of work into this event. Don't think of it as speed dating, think of it as a chance for you to meet new people."

Camille frowned but understood what her father was trying to say.

"Besides," Adam added, "You won't be the only girl there."

"I won't?" Camille asked curiously.

Her father smiled and tousled her hair with his large hand, "I told you, It's more of a meet and greet. A chance for you to meet all the other fine, young royalty living nearby."

To Camille, that sounded like the most boring thing in the world.

Fine, Young Royalty? Was there even such thing?

She'd met two other princesses at St. Petra's and they had Spoiled written all over them. That, and super-annoying-people-she-didn't-want-to-spend-one-minute-alone-with.

"Milly," Her father said, placing one of his fingers under her chin and lifting it slightly, "We want what's best for you, you must know that. Wouldn't it be nice to meet some new friends here?"

No. No it would not, Camille thought. The only friends she needed were already here in this very castle. Books included.

Though to please her father, she gave a simple shrug.

He sighed, "You've grown up, I barely recognized you. You're looking quite a lot like your mother these days."

And with that, he fled the scene, leaving Camille alone with the old family portraits. The old families in the pictures seemed to be glaring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She frowned at the portraits before leaving as well.

* * *

"Oh mademoiselle! That dress looks marvellous on you!" Gushed the scrawny maid.

Camille looked herself up and down in the mirror that stood in front of her. The white dress she wore was beautiful. The entire corset was laced, and the bottom layer of the actual gown was as well. It was simple, yet elegant. Camille wasn't really one to go over the top.

Her lips were coloured a darker red, making her teeth look whiter than they seemed, and her smooth curls were in a neat up do, with a couple of strands hanging loose.

She looked…Well, like a princess.

"The boys will be all over you!" Mrs. Potts squealed.

Camille hoped not.

Personally, she didn't even want to be near this shin dig.

"Camille!" She heard a knock at her bedroom door. Mrs. Potts, the maid and her turned around abruptly as Belle eeled inside of the room, a humble smile on her face.

"There you are. You look beautiful," She said examining her daughter all dressed up.

Belle herself wore her traditional gold ball gown, her hair was pulled into an up do.

"Are you ready to make your entrance?" Belle asked giving her daughter a playful wink.

Instinctively, Camille would have whined, 'do I have to?' but seeing that smile on her mother's face? That was priceless. Not even books by Madame Beaumont put that kind of smile on Belle's face.

"I am," Camille confirmed, giving a slight confident nod.

She followed her mother out of her bedroom and paused once they reached the grand staircase. There, voices were heard from downstairs and the clanging sound of silverware.

Camille took in a deep breath. Though she hated to admit it, she was nervous.

"You look beautiful," Belle whispered to her daughter again, "Keep you chin up and stay calm. You can do this."

Pfft. _Of course she could do this, _Camille thought.

She lightly placed her hand on the rail and raised her chin.

"Presenting, Princess Camille of France," She heard Cogsworth cue her from downstairs.

Camille put on a forced smile, and slowly made her way down the carpeted stairs. Her eyelids fluttered quickly as she took this time to see who all awaited her.

She noticed that most of the young people there stood in different cliques. It was hard to notice much more, in fear of catching someone's eye.

Her father stood at the bottom of the stairwell waiting for her, a large grin plastered to his face.

_Typical_, thought Camille.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered in her ear as they linked arms.

Camille didn't answer, she simply widened her cheesy smile, making it look more sarcastic than ever.

"You hate it, don't you?" Her father smirked.

"So very much…" She said through gritted teeth, keeping the smile.

He chuckled, but continued leading her through the crowd, until he was tapped on the shoulder impatiently.

"Excuse me sir, may I steal Princess Camille for a song or two?"

Camille and Adam turned around to find themselves facing a tall handsome boy with dark hair and dark eyes. His chin was raised in a proper manner and his beady eyes looked from the king to the princess.

Camille knew what she wanted her father to say: "What? No. No, you may _not_ steal her for _a song or two_."

But in reality, Adam gave the boy a gentle smile and unlinked his arm from his daughters, "She's all yours."

Camille groaned, but agreed anyways.

"What remarkable perfume you must use. You smell like spring rain." The young man whispered in her ear as they danced close to each other.

Spring rain? What the heck did that smell like?

Camille rolled her eyes.

After the song had finished Camille was quick to turn around and leave. Personally, she did not want to spend one more waking minute with spring-rain boy.

"Wait!" He cried, grabbing her arm and pulling her back towards him, "We didn't even get a chance to introduce ourselves."

Camille shook his hand off her wrist and crossed her arms.

The young man smiled, "My name is Thomas, my father is a wealthy land owner in South Britain. I'm pretty close to royalty considering the fact that my great aunt's husband is the queen's cousin…"

Blah blah blah.

Camille drowned out the sound of his speech. God. This guy was so annoying.

She looked around the room past him, all around, she saw girls her won age with rich beautiful gowns and tidy hair. Men surrounded the women, in clean suits and attire, their hair neatly combed.

"Hello?" Thomas snapped his fingers in front of Camille's face, "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really," She admitted gently.

Thomas frowned, his mouth slightly open, as if he was going to say something.

"It was nice meeting you," Camille said politely, gently touching his elbow before walking away from him.

"Oh you must be Camille!" Good god. Camille paused, sighed and turned around, expecting yet another horrible meeting.

A light haired girl stood by her, wearing a light pink puffy dress. Her fair hair was wrapped into a bun. The freckles on the bridge of her nose stood out under the strong light of the large chandelier above them.

"I'm Adeline," She said sweetly, "I hope that we can get to know each other better, our kingdoms are right beside each other! How convenient that I have someone my own age living nearby!"

Camille couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Oh my goodness! What a beautiful dress! Who's your designer? You just have to give me her whereabouts! Oh! And I noticed you talking to Thomas. He's pretty cute, huh?"

Camille shrugged, "Not my type."

Adeline cocked her head to one side, "Well now I'm interested. Who's the boy?"

Camille blinked, "The what?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "The boy you're with. There has to be another boy if you didn't fall for Thomas."

Camille smiled, "There really isn't."

Without warning, another girl and two boys joined them.

"Keeping her all to yourself, Addy?" One of the boys teased. He had fair hair and the same freckles as Adeline, Camille could only guess that they were related.

The new girl elbowed him, "Alain! Behave!"

Alain smiled boyishly, running a hand through his hair and tousling it.

The girl rolled her eyes, and threw back her dark hair. She wore a rich, red frock, with little gold beads and details.

The second boy stood quietly with his arms crossed. He was tall and handsome with brown hair and green eyes. He looked a little distracted, to say the least.

"So this is the famous Camille, huh?" Alain asked, looking Camille up and down, taking his time looking over her chest.

Camille narrowed her eyes at the boy and crossed her arms over her bosom.

The girl in the red elbowed him again, only this time harder.

"Ow!" The boy yelped, "What is wrong with you woman?"

The loud noise interrupted the second boy's thoughts. He shook his head and turned to the rest of the group, his green eyes dazzling.

Adeline turned back to Camille, "Ignore them. That's my brother Alain…" She pointed to the girl, "His girlfriend, Valerie, and our close friend, Luc."

Alain winked at Camille. She rolled her eyes.

The orchestra stopped playing for a sudden moment, causing a short awkward silence. When they picked up again, Valerie turned to Alain, tugging him to the dance floor.

"Come on Alain!"

"But I-"

"I don't care. I like this song!" She continued pulling him away.

Camille, Luc, and Adeline snickered.

Luc turned to Camille, "Hey, would you mind if I took Adeline away for this song."

She smiled, "Not at all."

Camille watched the couple walk towards the dance floor. When she was positive that she was out of their sight, she made a mad dash for the exit of the grand foyer.

"Excuse moi!" She shrieked as she made her way through the large crowds of adolescence.

Camille took in a deep breath as she stepped out into the main hallway, kicked off her slippers, and began strolling silently towards the library.

She opened the library door cautiously, not wanting to make a sound at all, and alert her parents of her where-abouts, and closed it gently behind herself. She inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of dusty books which she'd grown to love more than anything in the entire world, and began walking through one of the aisles, trailing her dainty fingers along the spines of the ancient novels.

'Hieroglyphics', read the title of the book she furrowed her brows at in curiosity.

She pulled the book out slowly and carefully, not wanting to damage it.

When she did, she found herself looking staring at a man in the aisle beside her own. The gap where the Hieroglyphics book was set was where she caught a perfect glimpse of his light blue eye.

She screamed.

He screamed.

She had finally managed to calm down, and so had he. Camille threw her body back to the bookshelf behind her, breathing heavily, her heart racing.

The man's footsteps were heard walking around the bookshelf that stood between them.

Once he had caught perfect sight of her he stopped walking and raised both of his light eyebrows.

"Camille?"

Camille gave him a cautious glance, "Have we met?"

The man chuckled, his smile wide, "It's me! Chip!"


End file.
